The locks generally used on leather bags, books, and cases are of traditional type using the keys of zigzagged tooth form. Such a locking mechanism is simple and crude and does not have a good locking effect. Furthermore, the keys used to unlock traditional locking apparatus do not have featured configurations and therefore cannot attract people's attention. They are easily lost. This is the problem to be solved.